Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for executing application.
Description of Related Art
Due to the development and dissemination of mobile smart devices, a user performs various tasks, such as, for example, e-mailing, text messaging, web searching, internet banking, through the mobile smart devices. There are frequent cases in which simultaneous or sequential execution of several applications e occur.
A memo, an email, a text message may include information that is to be used in other applications. In many cases, the user checks the memo, email, text message to find the necessary information before or while executing another application. For example, when transferring money to an account number stored in the memo or written in a text message, the user may experience inconvenience, such as remembering the account number, writing it down on a paper, or copying it in a clipboard, then returning to a home screen, finding an internet banking program to execute it, and inputting the account number to which a deposit must be transferred.